Let's go Back
by CUtopia
Summary: Adrian and Alicia have to go back to move forwards...


Entry for the "100 Songs Competition" - the song is "1983" by Neon Trees

and also

Entry for the "Pairing Diversity Bootcamp" with the prompt **impetuous**

I hope you all like it, leave me your opinion :)

* * *

Adrian Pucey let his gaze wander through the muggle club, over the people who were dancing, laughing and drinking with their friends. He stood in a corner of the dark room, leaning casually against the wall, sipping on his drink from time to time. Normally he was not the one to go to muggle clubs, but sometimes he simply could not stand to meet old friends every time he needed some distraction and therefore he was welcoming the anonymity of the muggle world.

Suddenly a girl caught his attention – she was dancing freely, not minding if anyone gave her a strange look. She had a small smile on her lips and her brunette curls danced around her shoulders as she moved her body in the rhythm of the song that was played. She was beautiful and looked so free, but that was not the reason why she had gathered Adrian´s attention – it was because she seemed so familiar to him. His mind worked hard and then her name popped up in his head: Alicia Spinnet. They had played Quidditch against each other for nearly their whole school time, how had he been able to forget that? Mustering Alicia he found that she had changed a lot in the nearly 4 years that had passed since he had left Hogwarts – but for the good. And it was not only him who saw her beauty – from time to time a guy would come and try his luck and if she liked him, she would start to dance really close to him, but she would also end it as fast as it had started.

Halfway into the next song she suddenly turned her head and caught him staring at her, looking him directly in the eye. Adrian would have blushed if he had not had such a good self-control but still he had the feeling that the room temperature was rising as she stopped dancing and slowly started to approach him, walking through the crowd of people without ever breaking the eye-contact between them.

"Well, what a surprise!", she grinned, her eyes wandering up and down his body. "Adrian Pucey spending his time in a muggle club."

"Spinnet, I never thought you were the type of person to actually have some fun!"

"I needed to release tension and yes, Pucey, I do have a lot of fun, if you believe it or not", Alicia answered, shoving some strands of her hair out of her face.

"Dancing with these guys? Oh, come on, I know you can do better. Remember that secret party in the Room of Requirements? You enjoyed yourself so much more", Adrian said, looking down at the young witch, grinning satisfied as she blushed slightly at the memory – someone had thrown a spontaneous party for the 6th and 7th Years and everyone had gotten extremely drunk and somehow Alicia and Adrian had ended up behind a statue near the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, snogging heavily. Alicia knew he was playing sort of a game - she could do that as well!

She bit her lip in a nearly seductive way and took his glass from his hand, downing the liquid at once, then she gave him a sweet smile.

"Care for a dance? To relieve the old times?", she whispered to his ear as she placed the glass on the next table. He looked at her with a surprised expression, then his hands touched her hips and he dragged her towards the dance floor in a nearly impetuous manner. They were dancing really close, Adrian never losing his gentle grip on her as if he wanted to show the other guys who was the boss. Alicia had slung her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. It was once again confusing how much chemistry was between them, how good they came along and how polite they were talking to each other even though he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. And then there was this tingle in her stomach... She nearly jumped as she felt his breath on her ear and shivers ran down her back as he asked:"Me and you, what is this?"

Alicia looked up into his eyes, surprised by the nature of his question, but then she found her Gryffindor bravery.

"You and me? We were drunk, we danced, we kissed, then acted as if nothing had happened between us. How does that sound to you?"

"As if I have done a fault", he grinned, pulling her closer to his body, his hand wandering down to the small of her back. Alicia looked puzzled as he smiled at her, his eyes showing off a tender expression. "There is something that I have kept inside."

"O-oh?", she mouthed, feeling her face getting warm. He was a Slytherin, they had been opponents in their whole youth and still he made her heart beat faster with that crooked smile – hell, she had a serious problem.

"Let´s go back, only me and you", he said and before she could say or do anything he had leaned in and started to kiss her. Alicia felt her body responding to him and she slung her arms around his neck. It felt as if only seconds had passed since the kisses they had shared back in school and their feelings had not aged a day. They had pretended that they were disliking each other like all the other students from Gryffindor and Slytherin, but they had always secretly shared glances, even with the other one noticing. And that night she had simply driven him crazy, teasing him with a god-damn lollipop and he simply had to approach her back then – if anyone had seen him, he had blamed the alcohol. He had had a crush on her back then, but as soon as his lips had touched hers he had felt that it was something more, that he loved the lioness and now he was finally holding her in his arms.


End file.
